1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sublimable agricultural chemical compositions in the form of rough granules, pulverized powders or tablets comprising triisopropyl-s-trioxane (hereinafter referred to as trioxane (1)) or tritertiarybutyl-s-trioxane (hereinafter referred to as trioxane (2)) as a diluent or carrier and one or more agricultural chemicals mixed therewith. In the above, the term agricultural chemicals means insecticides, fungicides, rodenticides, herbicides, supplemental agents and the like, and the term sublimable agricultural compositions includes a broader range of materials such as insecticides for environmental sanitation, especially for domestic use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, agricultural chemical compositions including fungicides, insecticides, rodenticides, herbicibes, supplemental agents or the like have been used in the form of wettable powders, emulsions, powders, granules, aerosols and the like. Among them, those in the form of powder and grain each comprise a carier or a diluent in a powdery state such as sulfur, silicon, talc, diatomaceous earth, silica, calcium hydroxide, apatite, calcite, dolomite, gypsum, mica, pyrophyllite, clay, pumice and the like and one of the agricultural chemicals mixed therein.